watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Swing Soccer
Swing Soccer is an independent flash game. The game involves two player playing soccer by swinging on a rope. The player controls the character with specific keys to swing, release, grab, and launch the player. As with the sport, the goal is to outscore the opponent. The girls decided to do co-op mode, so Amber and Andrea teamed up with Sydney and Renae respectively. Video Synopsis Symber Sydney and Amber's video was the first to be uploaded, being uploaded on October 18th, 2013 and was the 32nd video uploaded onto the channel. As the game starts, Sydney is overwhelmed with the controls and at how many keys she needs to use. Both girls have no clue on what they are doing, with Amber assuming that they have to throw themselves into the basket. After some swinging, Amber notices the ball and attempts to get to it. Sydney gets to the ball as well, not without losing some limbs. After some time, Sydney knocks the ball forward which rolls into the goal, earning her a point. Sydney assumes that she knows what to do, by releasing her character to hit the ball forward. She fails at all attempts of this method, before the timer runs out. Sydney wins the first game 0-1. The second game begins, and Sydney knocks the ball forward with Amber (who's swinging wildly) managing to knock the ball back to the center. However, her wild swinging costs her as she hits the ball backwards, causing her to give Sydney a point. The girls note the oddity at where their character is bleeding from, until Sydney hits the ball backwards, but it doesn't go into the goals. The video then cuts to the next game, Sydney presumably won again, 0-1. The third game begins and Sydney attempts to score, but struggles due to the land obstacle. The ball remains in Sydney's half of the field, as the girls continually swing and lose limbs. After many cuts and overtimes, Sydney finally scores a goal. With a few seconds to spare, Sydney accidentally kicks the ball backwards but the timer runs out. Sydney wins the game 0-1. The final game begins and Sydney starts well, timing her release and launches well. Amber, however, seemingly hasn't gotten the hang of the game already losing her limbs. Sydney accidentally kicks the ball backwards but manages to retrieve it. After an overtime, Amber admits that she still hasn't gotten the hang of it, Sydney tells her to channel her inner Spiderman which seemingly gives Amber the hint as she begins to do well. After yet another overtime, Amber kicks the ball from the center of the field straight into the goals, giving her three points. The time then runs out with Amber winning the final game 3-0. DreNae Andrea and Renae's video was uploaded the next day on October 19th, 2013 and was the 33rd video uploaded onto the channel. As the game begins, the girls have absolutely not clue on what they are meant to do. Both girls continually swing back and forth, with Andrea attempting to respawn but keeps pressing "3" rather than "Return/Enter". After countless swinging and countless limb losses, Renae manages to get to the ball and realizes that they have to kick the ball into the goals. Andrea repeatedly asks where the ball is before realizing that she has to get to the ball. They both continue to swing madly and losing limbs. They manage to hit the ball a few times back and forth. After another overtime, Andrea innocuously knocks the ball backwards and gives Renae a point. Andrea asks if the game is over, as Renae accidentally knocks the ball backwards towards her goal. The ball slowly rolls toward the goal with Renae panicking. However, the timer runs out, giving Renae the win with a score of 1-0. The second game begins and Andrea simply drops her character onto the ball which sends the ball flying, however Renae comes swinging in and hits the ball in midair into the goals. The game was not seen finished, as the video cuts to the next game. It is presumed that Renae won 1-0. The third game begins and Andrea reaches the ball first. She hits the ball forward but Renae hits it back. They hug the ball for a few seconds, before Renae backs out to hit the ball. The video then cuts to Renae hitting the ball in her half, but the ball bounces off a block which makes Renae hit the ball backwards into the goal, giving Andrea the point. The timer runs out and Andrea wins the game 0-1. The fourth game beings and the girls have already lost half of their body. After a few attempts by Renae to hit the ball forward, Andrea accidentally hits the ball backwards into the goal, giving Renae a point. The video then cuts to the next game where Renae scores a goal against Andrea. Both games end with Renae winning 1-0. In the next game, Andrea blocks off her goal with blocks which Renae calls her out on. Andrea attempts to get the ball to the other side, but can't. It is presumed they simply started another game. The final game simply shows Renae scoring a goal, with Renae screaming "Goal" in excitement. Andrea gets annoyed at this and flings a hair band at Renae. Gallery File:Swing Soccer Symber.png|Sydney and Amber thumbnail File:Swing Soccer DreNae.png|Andrea and Renae thumbnail Trivia *Sydney and Amber's co-op video is one of the few videos to contain only one current member. External Links Category:Co-ops Category:Gaming Category:Andrea Category:Renae Category:Sydney Category:Amber Category:2013